


Baths and Bubbles

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bubble Bath, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: The Officer's baths are a temptation too big to ignore, so are each other.





	Baths and Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boredbyreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbyreality/gifts).



> For my wonderful friend boredbyreality <3<3<3

The air was hot and heavy with steam, the three giant tubs already full. Thanisson held his breath, hissing in Mitaka’s ear. “You said no one would be here.” His heart fluttered in his chest, panic starting to rise in his throat.

 

Mitaka simply smiled and reached back to grab Thanisson’s hand, gently threading their fingers together. “Relax, we  _ are _ the only ones here. I had a friend change the schedule, we won’t be disturbed.”

 

“Still,” Thanisson pressed against Mitaka’s back, “it’s the officer’s baths. What if Hux walks in or something?”

 

Mitaka turned, his hand slipping up to stroke through the curls at the base of Thanisson’s neck. He breathed in, thumb brushing across one cheekbone, “He won’t, like I said, the schedule has been changed. Right now the General is having a late supper with Kylo Ren.”

 

“Oh, he’ll love that.” Thanisson snorted, “Your friend is devious.” His fingers trailed down the fastenings of Mitaka’s uniform, “So you’re  _ sure _ no one will come in?”

 

Mitaka’s breath caught, “Absolutely.” He surged forwards, catching Thanisson’s lips and hauling the slim body against his own. He could feel long fingers anchoring themselves in his hair as Thanisson’s tongue slid against his, twining them together in a slide of hot breath and saliva. Mouth opening in a gasp Mitaka gripped tight at the fabric of Thanisson’s uniform, clenching it in his fists. The steamy air was close around them and Mitaka could feel the sweat already starting to rise on his skin. Pulling back he grinned and raised an eyebrow. “We should probably lose the clothes, yes?”

 

“Oh yes.” Thanisson’s hair was starting to curl in the damp air and he practically purred as he slid his fingers beneath the folds of Mitaka’s uniform. “Since the baths are right there after all.”

 

“Don’t tease,” Mitaka warned, already feeling the blood warming beneath his skin. 

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” said Thanisson with a smirk, pushing Mitaka’s jacket from his shoulders and dipping his nose into the hollow of his throat. His fingers worked at his own buttons until his chest was bared and Mitaka pinched at one peaked nipple. “Ah!” Thanisson jolted at the sensation, giving Mitaka a chance to smirk.

 

“Sometimes I’m jealous that you’re so sensitive,” Mitaka dipped his head, running his tongue across the pink nub and feeling Thanisson dig his fingers into his hair, “but then again, your reactions are just too good.”

 

“ _ Now _ who’s teasing?” Thanisson’s breath caught in his throat, chest fluttering. His hands slid down the back of Mitaka’s uniform pants. “You’re still far too overdressed.”

 

Mitaka simply dragged his lips over to the other nipple, breathing in the scent of Thanisson’s skin. He planted a few wet kisses before pulling back, “Maybe I want to take things slow, the baths aren’t about to get cold.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m definitely shivering,” said Thanisson, a jolt of pleasure shooting up his spine from where Mitaka’s lips had reattached themselves to his chest. His eyes slipped shut, feeling Mitaka trail kisses down his stomach and across the hard lines of his hips. He groaned and tipped his head back as fingers fluttered across his stomach, deftly unfastening the unflattering uniform trousers and letting them fall to the floor. He could feel Mitaka’s thumbs pressing into the dip of his hip bones to rub in small circles, as well as the heat of his breath just ghosting across the thin cotton of his underwear.

 

“Okay yeah, you need to be wearing less clothes.” Thanisson pulled Mitaka upwards, fingers clenched in the fabric of his shirt. He pulled it off, pressing his chest to the rosy skin of Mitaka’s back and fastening his lips to the line of his throat. His fingers trailed across the sharp edges of Mitaka’s collarbones, slowly sliding downwards across heated skin, the slight ridges of scars, the soft curve of his stomach. He hissed in a breath that brought goosebumps to Mitaka’s neck.

 

“So hot. I think I’m getting lightheaded.”

 

Mitaka rubbed his thumb over the back of Thanisson’s hand. “Oh kitten, maybe we should sit down if the steam is getting to you?”

 

Thanisson gave a small chuckle and ran his tongue around the shell of Mitaka’s ear, “I didn’t say anything about the steam.” He stroked lower, running his fingers through dark curls of hair, smirking when Mitaka groaned, loud and low. He pushed his hips back, the curve of his ass pressing against Thanisson’s cock.

 

“We’ll never get to the baths at this rate.”

 

“Hmm you’re right. Guess I’ll stop then.” Mitaka blinked as Thanisson pulled away completely to shimmy out of his underwear and practically skip towards the nearest steaming tub. He dipped a toe in before lowering himself to sit on the edge, the hard line of his erection pressed against his stomach and making Mitaka’s mouth water.

 

Biting his lip, Mitaka stripped the last of his clothes and followed. The baths smelled faintly of lemon, the perfumed steam making Mitaka’s skin bead with sweat. He pushed his hair from his face and plunged into the water, slopping it over the sides, little waves washing over Thanisson where he sat.

 

“Come on in, it’s nice and warm.” said Mitaka with a smile. He could already feel the stresses of the day melting from him, the warmth of the water seeping into his very bones and only getting hotter as Thanisson slipped into the water. He dipped his head under, emerging with his hair darkened and little rivulets running down the length of his neck, beading on sharp collarbones. His smirk brought a throb of heat to Mitaka, who reached out, sliding his hand up the wet skin of Thanisson’s arm.

 

“We’re never going to get clean at this rate,” Mitaka sighed, wrapping his arms about Thanisson’s neck, another surge of arousal flooding through him.

 

“We’re in water, that’s good enough.” Thanisson lowered himself onto Mitaka’s lap and dipped his head to lap the warm drops from his lips. He groaned, feeling his cock slide between their stomachs, pressed hard against Mitaka’s soft skin. Taking advantage of his open mouth, Mitaka slipped his tongue inside, making Thanisson catch his breath. Fingers gripped tight on Mitaka’s shoulders as Thanisson rocked his hips, dragging the hot length across hotter skin. Mitaka’s hand dropped lower, trailing down the ridges of Thanisson’s spine before he gripped his buttocks tight in each hand, kneading and squeezing.

 

“Mmnph!” Thanisson panted, squirming in Mitaka’s lap. He surged forward, fingers gripping tight in dark hair, crushing their mouths together, wanting more. Mitaka nipped at his lower lip, biting down and then swiping the spot with his tongue to soothe it. Their chests slipped together, warm and wet, skin sliding against skin and Mitaka could feel the hard twitch of Thanisson’s cock against his belly.

 

“Hmmm,” Mitaka hummed, pulling back from Thanisson’s lips and feeling himself throb at the line of saliva that still connected them. “You may be fine, but I do want to get washed.” He fished around next to the bath and pulled up a bottle, taking an experimental sniff. “You can help me do my back if you like.”

 

Thanisson’s hands swept across his chest. “Anything to keep touching you,” he breathed.

 

“Good,” said Mitaka, he squeezed the gel into his hands and soaped up his arms, breathing in the fruity scent of the bubbles. Thanisson slipped from his lap, grunting a little as his erection slid across Mitaka’s thigh.

 

“Oh no sweetie, I’ll do that.” He grabbed for the bottle, swearing as it slipped through his fingers and into the water with a  _ plop _ . “Just, let me find it again.” Mitaka giggled, soaping across his chest and watching the way Thanisson’s eyes followed the motions as he fished beneath the water.

 

“Aha! Got it!” Thanisson smiled, a small wave splashing across the bath as he punched his fist in the air, the bottle held high in triumph.

 

Mitaka let out a soft huff of laughter, “Well done kitten, now maybe you can come over and help me get clean?”

 

Pouring the liquid into his hands and lathering it into a thick foam, Thanisson slid behind Mitaka, smoothing it across his shoulders and feeling a surge of pride at the small moan Mitaka let out.

 

“Ohhh that’s perfect.” Mitaka’s shoulders dropped and he arched into Thanisson’s touch, the slippery bubbles sliding across his skin. Thanisson’s hands were firm and strong and Mitaka could feel the knots of tension in his spine slowly melting away. 

 

Moving lower, Thanisson kneaded and circled, letting Mitaka’s sighs guide him from spot to spot. The low moans were only making him harder and he rocked his hips lightly, sliding against the soft soapy curve of Mitaka’s ass. He grunted and squeezed at the pert cheeks, spreading them apart to slip his cock between them, thrusting slowly.

 

“Mmm… that feels good.” Mitaka murmured, heat throbbing low, spiking with every movement of Thanisson’s hips. He gasped out as Thanisson shifted, slipping his soap slicked cock between Mitaka’s thighs to rub against him.

 

He alternated his movements, teasingly slow, switching between the squeezing softness of Mitaka’s thighs and the hot crease of his ass, his hands roving up slippery sides and feeling Mitaka arch against him.

 

“You’re teasing again.”

 

“You’re right, I am.”

 

“Well two can play at that game,” Mitaka smoothed his hair from his forehead and reached behind him to anchor his fingers in wet curls. He pulled Thanisson flush against him, twisting slightly awkwardly to bring their lips together. He pushed back, feeling the jut of Thanisson’s hips against his ass and the hot curve of his cock sliding between his thighs once more. He squeezed, sliding along the hard length, little pants of want falling from his lips.

 

“Hold on just a second kitten, I saw another bottle.” Mitaka fished around the little basket next to the tub to draw out some sort of massage oil. He passed it over, inhaling deeply as Thanisson dribbled it down the crack of his ass. His fingers slipped easily past the first ring of muscle, gently circling and stretching. Mitaka huffed out a small laugh, “Come on, don’t you wanna give it to me?”

 

Thanisson swore, his voice muffled against Mitaka’s neck, his hips moving in shallow little thrusts. He lapped at the juncture of Mitaka’s neck, only to sink his teeth in as Mitaka reached back to wrap a hand about his cock and guide him slowly, deliciously, into him.

 

“Ohh yesss,” Thanisson groaned, his arms wrapping around Mitaka’s waist and holding him close as he sank into the tight, wet, heat.

 

Mitaka arched his back in a graceful bow, grinding back against the sharp jut of Thanisson’s hips, smug in the warm breathy groans being huffed against his ear. They were all because of him. He thrust back experimentally, trying to find the best angle and yelped as he felt Thanisson’s teeth dig into his earlobe.

 

“Ah, shit, sorry.” Thanisson muttered in apology. “Just give me a second, okay?”

 

“Too much for you kitten?” Mitaka smirked, driving himself onto Thanisson’s cock, little pants of want slipping from his lips. His breath caught when Thanisson seemed to come out of his stupor, fingers gripped tight on his hips as he finally started moving. Short, sharp strokes sent jolts of pleasure through Mitaka and he drove back, matching the pace. He gave Thanisson’s hand a gentle tug, pulling it from its anchor on his hip and guiding him to stroke in time with his insistent thrusts.

 

“Oh stars, sweetie, you feel so good.” Thanisson’s lips danced down Mitaka’s neck, his tongue lapping at his pulse to feel every flutter of his beating heart. “I’m not gonna last.”

 

“That’s fine, just touch me.” Mitaka rocked his hips harder, every thrust pressing him harder into Thanisson’s hand, pleasure spiking through his stomach with each stroke of his slim fingers. Fumbling backwards, Mitaka gripped tight on Thanisson’s thigh, whispering encouragement that was lost in the splashes of the water around them.

 

“Come one, come on, just a little bit more. I’m almost there.” Mitaka bit at his lower lip, insides clenching tight as pleasure washed over him, closer and closer to the edge. And then he was there, without warning, a warm flood that washed through him, little aftershocks spiking with every stuttering thrust as Thanisson chased his own completion.

 

His fingers clenched tight on Mitaka’s skin, almost hard enough to bruise. Bony hips jerked in a staccato rhythm against Mitaka’s ass as Thanisson’s cock pulsed, once, twice, his head sagging to rest on Mitaka’s shoulder.

 

“I love you.” he murmured into the slightly sweat tinged skin of Mitaka’s shoulders. “I’m so glad you convinced me to sneak in here.”

 

“Mmm,” Mitaka pulled off, turning around to wrap his arms about Thanisson’s neck and pull him in for a slow kiss. “We don’t even need to worry about cleanup. We’re already in the bath.”

 

“You’re right. Want me to wash you again?” Thanisson reached for the soap bottle and dropped it again, eyes widening. “Oh shit.”

 

“What is it kitt- oh shit.” Mitaka turned to find Captain Phasma, wearing nothing but a towel and her helmet, a glass of wine in her hand and a magazine under one arm. She tilted her head and sighed.

  
"Gentlemen, I believe these are the officer's baths. If you are quite done then I advise you to leave.” Despite the impossibility, it seemed that the expression on her mask hardened, “Now."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [tumblr](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/).


End file.
